The invention relates to a holding frame for plug-in connector modules.
Such holding frames are needed to ensure that a plug-in connector of a modular design can be provided. A plurality of different plug-in connector modules can be combined as desired and inserted into such a frame. The holding frame holds the plug-in connector modules together and fixes them to each other. Subsequently, the holding frame can be inserted into a plug-in connector housing and fixed thereto. The plug-in connector can be connected to a corresponding mating plug-in connector that is also modular. Alternatively, the holding frame can be inserted and fixed to a housing or device wall as a so-called mounting frame.
This type of modular plug-in connectors can be used to combine and compile a multiplicity of individual plug-in connectors. All that is needed are various standardised plug-in connector modules as well as a holding frame as described in the present invention.